Hyde
by The Coyote King
Summary: The team investigates a series of murders in a college town. What they soon find is a unsub playing a very twisted game. Twist and turns abound in this investigation..as the team closes in on an unsub, that might just be one step ahead...
1. Game Time

He stood in the shadows, a huddled mass of bodies around him. Everything was still and silent. The moon shone down pleasantly.

The music rang out into the night…a huddled mass of bodies lifted their heads up to the DJ booth

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

The music picked up as the lights came on, putting the moon to shame and the desert rave kicked into full swing. Bodies began to grind and shiver in this orgy of dance, alcohol, and drugs. He was in the thick of it, people all around him, but they did not interest him. He was on a mission, a hunt. He moved through the grinding masses of flesh and walked through calmly, like a tiger in the jungle.

He saw his prey before she saw him. She was lithe, supple, and blonde. Her clothes were quite literally painted on; he could still see the glisten. He licked his lips. Her curves were exquisite, though her midsection had a tightness, that most would think came from exercise. He smirked as he knew the real, reason she was this thin. Time slowed down as she glanced over in his direction, looked him over, then crooked a finger at him. Beckoning him over.

Time sped up as he became focused, his breath caught quickly. It was game time.

--------------

He was almost disappointed how easy it was. She was now pressed beneath him. Her lips infused on his. He felt her small tongue duel with his. He broke the lip lock, and heard a small sigh of complaint, then a sigh of pleasure as he began to kiss softly down her neck. He got to the nape of it, when he open his mouth wide, and bit down on her flesh. She cried and pulled away for a minute.

"You bit me!" she squawked

He arched his eyebrow and said "Tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

There was a pause, and for the briefest moment he considered that he had made a mistake. She then smiled and said "Do you have a place around here?"

He held up the motel key.

Rock and Roll.

------------

She purred her approval as he dismounted her.

"That was great." She said with a playful smile. He admired her body, now wiped free of the paint, in its full nudity.

"Thanks." He said "Want a drink?' He rose from the bed, and poured two glasses of what appeared to cheap whiskey. He handed one to her and they downed the glasses.

He chuckled a little, she inquired why.

" No reason, I'm gonna grab a shower…then it's time for round two" he said with a wolfish grin.

She meowed as he went to the bathroom.

He felt the cold water run over his body, as he began to focus. His vision became sharper. He then exited the shower, toweled off, and removed from the sink a slim black bag.

He walked back out to the bedroom. The girl was now slumped her eyes closed, to the casual observer it would appear as if she was asleep. He, however was not the casual observer, he grinned.

The drugs had worked, as always.

----------------

A maid, her name tag reading the name: Eunice tapped on the motel door

"Housekeeping…"

To her surprise the door opened with her tap. She shrugged and opened the door, wheeling her cart of cleaning supplies in. She turned around to face the room…and screamed.

---------------

"Helen Page.". A smiling picture of a Raven haired girl appeared on screen facing the BAU conference room.

"Ashley Truman" The previous picture was joined by another one, this time a brunette.

"Jennifer Redford." Another brunette joined the other two

"Nicole Reifel." The fourth picture of a thin blonde girl, appeared by the others.

JJ clicked the remote and more information on the three girls popped on the screen. She continued

"All college students, from the same college in Arizona. They were found in various motels, all brutally slashed to death."

The smiling photos were replaced by the grim crime scene photos. The girls each lay sprawled on a cheap motel bed. The stab wounds were so numerous and vicious they looked as if a large animal had mauled them.

"They also each had this cut into the right side of their chest."

JJ clicked to the next photo, showing a blowup of the symbol. It was heart, drawn almost artistically, with a small check mark in the center of it.

Derek Morgan arched his eyebrow " So what, do we have a romantic unsub on the loose?"

" Actually Many classical and medieval philosophers and scientists, including Aristotle, considered the heart the seat of thought, reason or emotion, it was only until recent times did we start to associate them with romantic feelings or love." Reid interjected.

"Also," JJ said " These numbers were placed on the wall above the victim written in their blood." She clicked the button and blowups of the numbers came into view.

The first one was: 100

The second: 150

The third: 200

The fourth: 250

"What do they mean?" Prentiss asked looking from number to number.

"They clearly are significant to the unsub, however what significance is still unknown." Hotchner said

"One thing is clear though.." David Rossi said from the door entering in late "These girls number was definitely up."


	2. New Players

"Romantic love is mental illness. But it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it. It would be impossible to fall in love with someone that you really saw."

-Fran Lebowitz

-----------------------

As the jet cruised the skyway making its way to Arizona the team sat reviewing the case file, searching for more vital profiling clues.

"The number of stab wounds indicates extreme aggression, a lot of pent up anger." Morgan said looking at the crime scene photos

"The numbers are drawn very large on the wall, yet the heart is very small and amidst the various knife cuts." Emily Prentiss noticed.

"Perhaps the heart has a more personal meaning.' Hotch said turning to Reid "Reid where are we with the numbers?"

Reid sat buried in books "There's no numerological, astrological, or mystical significance. Since there's no page number, I believe it's safe to say that it's not a page in a book, or holy text. In fact, all I can say for certain is that the numbers are going up by 50 each time." Reid said shrugging

"Reid's stumped…JJ alert the media." Morgan joked

"Not stumped, merely at a point where more information needs to be gathered." Reid said defensively.

"Your stumped Einstein." Morgan relented.

"Despite the viciousness of the attack, forensics was able to turn up very little physical evidence." Rossi said bringing the team back to task "Aside from the spermicide that tells us the un-sub had sex with the victims before he butchered them…the un-sub is surprisingly organized given the viciousness of the attack."

The speaker inside the plane's cabin gave a ping, as the pilot signaled that they were about to make their descent.

--------------

The team pulled up to the police station; in their trademark black SUV's. There to greet them was a tall grey haired man. He wore a beige uniform of a sheriff. He had a weary look on his eyes, though he had a welcoming look on his face as he stepped to greet them.

"Agent Jareau, I'm Chief Sheriff O'Dell, we spoke on the phone."

" Please call me JJ, let me make quick introductions, this is SSA David Rossi, SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and SSA Emily Prentiss."

"Glad you all could come." The sheriff said giving salutary nods to the team.

"It was no trouble." Hotch said before slipping back to business "JJ, you should remain at the station and get us set up and running. Reid, work on the victimology, see if we can't find a pattern with this un-subs choices. As for the rest of us, we'll split up the crime scenes, Morgan and Prentiss take the two most recent, Rossi, and I will take the first two crime scenes."

"I can arrange for a few of my men to escort you down there, make sure to keep any of those buzzard reporters off your back." The sheriff suggested.

"That would be fine, thanks." Hotch said as the team began to divide to set upon their own tasks.

----------------

Morgan and Prentiss stood in the most recent motel room. They slowly scanned the room.

Morgan looked out the window "This place is located in a fairly cheap part of town…nobody would question if someone paid for a one night room."

Prentiss continued to prowl the room "The room is fairly untouched, a little alcohol from the mini-bar but the bottle was wiped clean."

"The forensics said that the sex happened, before she died, so clearly he didn't need her death to get him off, in fact theirs nothing missing from any of the victims, no hair, no nails, no trophy at all from what we can see."

"So what does get this nut job hot?" Prentiss asked

"The girls, the alcohol, the sex…this un-sub is all about pleasure, killing is just another way to fulfill his urges..."

--------------

Meanwhile, several streets Rossi and Hotch stood in another hotel room. They began reviewing the steps of the un-sub. Rossi remained silent for quite some time thinking to himself

"Something on your mind?" Hotch inquired

"Something's very unusual about this, usually un-sub's like to have privacy with their victims, while a motel is far from a crowded street corner, it still lack as certain solitude.'

"A passing guest or staff member could walk by at the wrong moment.' Hotch said nodding in confirmation.

"It's almost as if he thrives on the limelight, the thrill of being caught. He needs to have that on the edge feeling. That's why he lures the women, then kills them soon after, he doesn't care past whatever his goal is."

"Our un-sub is a pure psychopath."

Rossi scanned the room one more time "Yes, and possibly aware that his actions might get him caught, hence the randomness of the kill sites. Our un-sub is anticipating the possibility he may get caught."

"But why doesn't he get rid of the bodies?"

"Because, the son of bitch is too arrogant, he may think that authorities might try and catch him, but he believes he'll get away."

Hotch's brows knotted as he said "Let's hope Reid can come up with a pattern of on our victims, or else he might just succeed."

-------------------------

Reid was in a conference room at the station, the various information about the four girls, splayed on a board before him. He scanned the board, then turned back to the speaker phone.

"Garcia, are you sure you can't find any link at all, between these four girls?"

Penelope Garcia, the BAU's own tech head and information superhighway goddess, thoughtfully chewed upon a brightly colored furry pen, as she typed and sorted through mass amounts of information.

"Sorry sugar, I'm finding absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?"

"They have different class schedules, different dorms, different after school activities, everything.

The computer to Penelope's left beeped at her and she rolled her chair over to the screen.

As the information popped up she turned back to the phone

"Reid?"

"Yeah."

"I think I just found how the victims are all linked….and it's not going to be pretty."


	3. Rules of the Game

**Fraternity "plays" coeds**

That was the title of the article that Garcia had faxed the team. Reid dispensed copies of the article to the team, and also to Sheriff O'Dell who was present for this meeting.

"Apparently the year before the Alpha Phi Omega fraternity on campus had a yearly game, in which the various frat brothers would see how many college girls they could sleep with by the end of fall semester." Reid said pacing in front of the board with the victim information.

He continued ,"Each girl that had been bedded was judged on a point system that you see is attached to the back, for instance, blonde hair would score you 20 points The highest score or the first one to score a perfect 300 would be considered the winner.."

"So that's what these numbers mean, this guys been keeping score?" Morgan interjected.

"Not just keeping score, working his way up to a perfect game. It would make sense, why he chooses such public areas to leave the victims; he wanted people to know he'd done it." Rossi said

"Apparently a journalist for the college press infiltrated the fraternity and discovered it and exposed it to the whole student body." Reid said "While none of the victims were part of the game, they were all quoted in the article for they're opinion on the whole debacle."

"So where do we go from here?" O'Dell asked

"Gather your men, we're ready to give a profile, tomorrow we'll check out the fraternity, see if any of them know someone that fits the profile." Hotch said rising from his chair.

-------------------------

The team stood in front of a mass of officers as they gave the profile, they had drawn up.

"The un-sub is Caucasian male, between the ages of 19-25; he's strong but is not heavily muscled. The randomness of the motel rooms shows that he's at least comfortable with the area, and based on the victims, and scores written in their blood it's safe to assume he's also a college student himself. He's highly intelligent and organized." Hotch began.

"This un-sub is physically attractive and charming. He's been able to smooth talk these women into leaving public settings and come alone with him. He's extremely confidant, and views himself superior and probably has a large group of people who consider him their friend, however it is just and act, there's a lot of deep seated anger hidden below the surface." Prentiss continued

"He's all about pleasure, and killing facilitates that. He enjoys the thrill of the hunt, which is why he discards his victims so quickly after. He's bored with them and predatorily wants to move on to bigger prey. He thinks this is a game, hence why he continually keeps score. " Morgan said

"Which in fact will give us some time, he's very selective and since he's moving to the perfect score his next victim will be carefully chosen, he may even have some one in mind all ready, that he's been saving for just the right time."

--------------------------

He was watching her, from across the room. The party he was at was not all that crowded, so he was able to clearly see her. He took another pull of the hookah that was sitting on the table next to him, like a big smoky monolith. He blew out smoke rings, haloing her in grey glory. He would have taken her now, except she was with her boyfriend…that annoyingly inferior ape. However it would make it all the more sweeter when she was his.

She saw him staring; they locked eyes for a minute.

He winked, she smiled.

Soon.

---------------------------------

The next morning Hotch, Rossi, and O'Dell made their way up to the frat house steps. It was bustling as pledges hauled in keg after keg into the house. On a couch on the porch a clean cut, well built, brown haired guy was making out with a dirty blonde girl, and yelling orders to the pledges every so often. He stopped both activities when he saw the trio.

"Sheriff O'Dell, amazing it's only 10:00 am and the cops have already been called on us." He said sarcastically

"Not here for that today Chris, these two behind me are with the FBI, they want to talk about your frat's little game last year."

Chris looked wide eyed and said "Hey, look we already got put through the wringer once; I didn't think we broke any federal laws…"

"It's not that," Hotch interjected ' we're wondering if lately anyone in the frat has brought it up, maybe missed it a little more than you thought was comfortable."

Chris got a thoughtful look on his face before replying "After the games were disbanded, a lot of the guys couldn't get any girl to give them the time of day, most just want to put it behind them…though I remember some of the guy were talking about it with Jack.." he turned to the dirty blonde haired girl "hey, Shannon, you remember if Jack was talking about the games a while back?"

Shannon blushed a little bit then said "No babe, I can't remember much from that night…"

"If we might ask, who is Jack?" Sheriff O' Dell questioned

"He's a cool dude, shows up to any major party, definite ladies man…" he paused seeming to want to tell more, but unsure.

"Hey Shannon," he said "Do you mind grabbing me a soda? Thanks."

After Shannon disappeared back into the house he looked back furtively at the trio

"Look, I don't want to badmouth the guy, but he's got some boundary issues, he's hit on Shannon more then once, and well…."

"Yes?" Rossi asked

"He got into it with this dude once, the usual drunken fight. Except Jack went way over board, he knocked out a couple teeth, and nearly gave the other guy a concussion…"

Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks

"Do you know where Jack lives?"

"Yeah, I've been there once before…he shares an apartment with some 'Computer science geek.'..." Chris held up his hands defensively "His words not mine."

----------------------------

Hotch, Rossi, and O'Dell later arrived at the door to Apartment 4D. They knocked, then stood outside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" O'Dell asked shifting uncomfortably

"This Jack may not be the un-sub but he certainly a likely candidate, let's see how he reacts to the surprise of the FBI at his door." Hotch said as he knocked again. A muffled "I'm coming!" could be heard from inside

"I don't think he'll be all that surprised." Rossi said pointing to a small cylinder on the top of the door. "That's a security camera…"

They heard the lock click open, and braced them selves as the door swung open.


	4. Roll Again

A harried dark haired guy answered the door

A harried dark haired guy answered the door. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt, buttoned all the way to the top and a crisply ironed pair of jeans. He wore a pair of black circular glasses.

"Can I help you?" He said thickly, a bit of a ham sandwich still wedged in his mouth.

"Jack?" Rossi asked flashing his badge

The dark haired guy swallowed his sandwich and said "No, I'm his roommate Henry…. Henry Davidson" He wrung his hands nervously "Is there some kind of problem here?"

Sheriff O'Dell stepped forward saying "Probably not, but could we come in for a minute?'

Henry stopped for a minute then meekly stepped aside and ushered the trio in. He walked softly behind them as he shut the door. His footstep sere so soft they might not have heard him had he not

Hotchner stepped inside and asked "Is your roommate in?"

Henry laughed and said "I have no idea, he keeps some weird hours."

He then moved to the hallway where two bedroom doors stood adjacent to each other. . His footstep were so soft they might not have known he was there had he not been in front of them

One door was open and filled from wall to wall with all sorts of software and hardware programs, and technical gadgets. Two computers sat on the desk, one monitor had just a regular screen saver, the other had a color picture of the front door on it the kitchenette, a bedroom that was pitch black, and Henry's room all on it.

Noticing the looks shared with the two FBI agents Henry pointed to it and said "Like the security system? The apartment got broke into, a while back…a lot of them did. So I installed a camera in a few of the key rooms."

He then went to the next bedroom which was locked, with a shiny new deadbolt on it. Henry rapped on the door

"Jack? Hey Jack? You in there?"

No answer. Rossi and Hotchner exchanged looks, they had a conundrum. If they busted in and the unsub was there, they could scare him and he could try and take Henry as a hostage. If the unsub wasn't there, then they would give away that they were looking for him.

"Hey.Umm I don't want to rush you guys, but I do have a class soon…and I would feel kind of awkward letting people I don't know just trounce around in here."

The decided to take leave for now. Before they left, Rossi turned to Henry and said "If you don't mind me asking what Jack's last name is?"

"Allen…why?"

"Garcia. I need you to run the name Jack Allen, through the database…see if anything pops up. School records, police records, and see if he has any credit cards active. Maybe he's decided to take a holiday." Hotchner said as he was riding back to police station

"Alright I'll have this back to you as soon as I can."

"Garcia….put a rush on it." Hotchner said tentatively

"Something bothering you?" Rossi asked

"The security cameras…Jack's room have a deadbolt, but Henry's was wide open. I get the feeling Henry's a little afraid of Jack…and if jack wanted to know who had been there that day…it wouldn't take to much convincing to get into Henry's computer."

Lets just hope our unsub believes he's still winning the game."

He looked at the geeks computer monitor…he rewound it and saw the trio of people at his door step

"Henry…" he growled

"Yeah.." a weak voice came

"Are these people who I think they are…"

"They're FBI, they came looking for you..."

"What did you tell them…"

Silence

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!" he yelled

"Nothing…nothing." the geek protested.

"I tried to be nice Henry; I adhere to your schedule…for the most part. I help you do things you never could have done on your own, and this is how you thank me by letting strangers into our safe haven.'

"I'm s-s-sorry."

He paused, then smiled and said "Never mind it's done now. You didn't let them into my room, which was good. There's a way out of this Henry…you just have to do exactly as I say…"


	5. Risk

He was late to the party

He was late to the party

However, for tonight it paid to be late.

The FBi had brought him a real puzzle, that was true…however it was easy enough to solve.

He wondered if the idiot would even notice his girlfriend was gone….after all he cheated on her constantly why should tonight be any different.

He stopped his tirade of thoughts and then shifted gears. Now was not the time for anger, now was the time for fun. After all soon his fun might be interrupted.

With that he entered the Alpha Phi Omega fraternity house.

* * *

Sheriff O' Dell ran into the squad room as the team was still picking apart the various evidence of the case looking for something that they had missed

"Hate to interrupt but I just got a call from Chris Jameson, the frat boy we talked to earlier. He said Jack just arrived to the party and last time he saw them, he was heading into the room with some girl."

Rossi turned to the others and said "If the un-sub was inspired by the fraternity games, he would want to symbolically end it where it began. If this girl is the final victim, then we need to mobilize fast before he can kill her."

* * *

There was a mass of police siren's as the FBI van screamed down fraternity row. Scattering the various masses, the team now decked in Kevlar vests began to proceed towards the fraternity house.

"Where is he?" Hotchner asked as Chris stood by the front door.

"Upstairs, third door on the left." Chris said quickly.

The team drew their guns and proceeded upstairs. When they got to the door, they heard muffled movement inside.

Derek kicked down the door and entered the room " FBI, freeze!"

There was a scream and as the lights were clicked on, a half naked redhead was holding her hands up in the air.

A figure rose from the bed and said "Yo dude, a little privacy what the hell is going on!"

The figure from the bed rose and put his jeans back on. You could still see the muscular definition in his upper chest and arms. His hair had a wild and bed head look to it. An aura radiated from him, predatory and cold. However as he looked up at the team, they were momentarily shocked.

Whoever Jack Allen was…if you straightened and slicked back his hair and put a pair of glasses on him, he was the spitting image of Henry.

"Did I do something wrong officers?" he asked innocently enough

"Jack Allen?" Hotchner questioned

"That's the name…don't wear it out…" he said with a small smile and a chilling laugh.


End file.
